


To be or not to be

by Lou_Morning



Series: To be or not to be [1]
Category: Kurt Wagner - Fandom, Nightcrawler (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Morning/pseuds/Lou_Morning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Lou Morning, a teacher at Jean Grey's school for higher learning. This is a universe where if I want someone to be alive, they are ccccc: You teach Band first block, Choir/vocal second block, planning lesson third block, Drama planning lesson with Kurt fourth block and then Drama fifth and sixth block. Let's see how this plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be or not to be

“Kurt, no!” You reached out to grab a hold of Nightcrawler, but to your surprise, you let him slip, falling into a black abyss. He couldn’t teleport out of that, there was no way. 

*BAMF* The noise and sudden smell of brimstone startled you awake. 

“Goddammit, Bamf, I-uh” The little blue 2’5” creature looked at you with wide, yellow eyes and hid behind it’s spaded tail, apologetic for waking you up.

“Never mind there, Sweetheart,” You said picking it up and holding it to your chest. “You actually did me a favor, waking me up and all. Nightmares are a bitch.” He smiled up at you and proceeded to cuddle up under your chin. When you first came to Jean Grey’s school for higher learning, there wasn’t a little blue elf named “Nightcrawler”, as a matter of fact, he was dead when you showed up. After an ungodly amount of Bamfs practically taking over the school and a real quick, uh, vacation(?) to the other side, you met the deceased X-Men, Kurt Wagner. 

He managed to magically defy the one major rule that keeps the universe together: Once you’re dead, you stay dead. 

Of course, X-Men really don’t like to follow the rules, do they?

“Bamf?” You looked back down at the small Bamf that you were holding. “You know, you’re my favorite out of the lot, you always visit me in the mornings, you cuddle me at night, like an interactive teddy bear, but you’re not mine so I can’t really name you, can I?” 

“Bamf.” The small creature replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alright then, it’s about time to name you.” You answered. Giving a Bamf individuality was new to you, to pretty much anybody, Kurt was the only one of Azazel's children to actually grow, so this was weird. “I think I want to name you Steve, after Rogers.” The bamf did not look like it liked the name at all, it even look disgusted.

“Whatever, let’s just go grab breakfast.” You say getting up and getting dressed. Being a teacher and all, you try your hardest to dress professionally, but you’re not only the band teacher, but also the choir teacher and you co-teach drama with Kurt, so do you REALLY need to be wearing a pencil skirt? You settle with some black dress jeans, a nice shirt and a tie, because even though you don’t NEED to be this professional, you co teach today, so you’re gonna look GOOD in front of Kurt. Also, anybody looks fine in a tie, regardless of gender. 

With the Bamf walking/prancing/skipping/running/teleporting beside you (because you weren’t about to carry him and get blue fur E V E R Y W H E R E) you made your way to the outdoor arts wing. This huge wing consisted of the drama room, the band room, and a gigantic theater where they host plays and musicals. Getting ready for first block band, you start setting up chairs for the sleepy students that are walking in and annoyingly awake and perky students practically bouncing in. 

“Miss Morning, do you need any help?” A pink skinned girl that plays the flute asked.

“No, thank you, but I do want you to call me Lou, this is the most informal class in the world.  
********************************************************************************************************

Second block Choir comes and goes, and so does third block planning period. After that, you have a planning period with Kurt for Drama and then the last two blocks are drama class. 

“Miss Morning-” 

“For the love of God, it’s Lou.” You interrupt Kurt.

“Sorry Ma’a-uh, friend? The kids have been asking about what the next play is going to be, we really must come to a decision.” Really, Kurt only has experience with performing, but doesn’t quite have the grasp of directing like you, so you usually direct the plays instead. You help as much as you can with the musicals, but you have to direct the pit. 

“What about Addams family?” You throw out the idea.

“Isn’t that a musical?” Kurt asks, nervously. 

“Yeah, I believe that you can handle it.” You answer brightly. 

“Vell, if you insist-”

“And I do-”

“Then Ve can do it.” He smiles shyly at the idea. He’s not keen on directing, but you’re both keen on the idea of spending more time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This is my first fan fic. If ya'll like it, just tell me and I'll make another chapter fam.


End file.
